¿En donde estás?
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Sting desaparece tras una batalla, provocando que Rogue lo busque desesperadamente sin importarle nada más. Este fic pertenece al Sorteo de más de 100 likes :) ¡Felicidades Nym!


**Debo admitir que esta vez me he tomado mi tiempo al actualizar XD**

 **El fic me ha sacado un poco de mi zona de confort, pero aquí esta el segundo premio del sorteo Más de 100 likes :)**

 **¡Felicidades Nymus! :)**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Dislaimer: ¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece!**

Un profundo silencio se había apoderado de todo el gremio, desde que su maestro Sting Eucliffe había sido declarado desaparecido en batalla, una semana atrás.

Gracias a la estrategia del enemigo, y por un terrible descuido por parte de los dragones gemelos, habían sido separados durante la lucha.

Al principio, Rogue no le había prestado mucha importancia, tan sólo continuó peleando sin más. No obstante, conforme las horas comenzaron a pasar, la preocupación se hizo palpable no sólo en él, sino también en el resto del gremio Sabertooth.

Algunos de ellos, se encontraban en el gremio esperando a que el joven de cabellos rubios finalmente apareciera, mientras otros, buscaban desesperadamente señales de vida por parte del joven maestro.

—Se está haciendo tarde —mencionó Yukino, mirando al cielo—. Regresemos al gremio. Si continuamos ahora, nos perderemos también.

Regresaron al caer la noche y se sentaron a comer junto con el resto del equipo. Sin embargo, Rogue apenas si había comido dos cucharadas de sopa porque sus compañeros lo habían obligado.

Sabía que los miembros de su equipo lo miraban en secreto con preocupación, sin saber qué hacer. No le gustaba verlos así pero tampoco podía evitarlo, desde que Sting desapareció no tenía ganas de nada.

Cansado de aquellas miradas y conversaciones silenciosas entre sus compañeros, decidió salir del lugar e ir a su habitación. Después de todo, ellos lo obligaban a descansar, no deberían extrañarse que quisiera irse a dormir temprano para continuar su búsqueda al día siguiente a primera hora.

—No podemos dejar de buscarlo —los escuchó discutiendo desde la habitación contigua—. No hay manera de que pueda estar muerto. Deberíamos pedir la ayuda de otros gremios, entre más seamos tal vez podamos cubrir más terreno y encontrarlo pronto.

—Hay que agotar todas las posibilidades, Sting no puede estar muerto —decir a otro—. Si es necesario buscaremos puerta por puerta hasta encontrarlo.

Su corazón se encogió de dolor, todo aquello había sido culpa suya, si él no hubiera permitido que los separaran, nada de eso hubiera pasado y ahora Sting se encontraría ahí con ellos. _Con él._

La culpa lo carcomía por dentro pero, ¿cómo iba él a saber que algo así pasaría? Él confiaba ciegamente en Sting, él tenía muchas habilidades, por eso no le preocupó mucho separarse del rubio en ese momento. Pensó que tal vez estaría luchando aún, y que se molestaría si él llegase a interrumpir su pelea.

Nunca les había pasado nada parecido, los dragones gemelos nunca habían estado separados, pero ahora que lo estaban, su ansiedad y la angustia no hacían más que crecer conforme pasaban los días. Sus nervios estaban alterados, por lo que cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros entraba a su habitación para saber cómo se encontraba, tendía a sobresaltarse y luego mentía diciendo que estaba bien, o simplemente los ignoraba por completo.

A veces sólo quería obligar a callar a todos y salir a buscar al joven rubio aunque fuera de noche, pero, sabía que si salía de su habitación, sus compañeros serían capaces de atacarlo hasta la inconsciencia con tal de hacerlo dormir un par de horas como le habían ordenado.

Él sabía que Sting seguía con vida, algo en su interior se lo decía, pero ¿cómo guardar aquella esperanza si todo parecía estar en su contra? Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que él había desaparecido y aún no encontraban rastros de él.

No deseaba darse por vencido, aquel misterioso sueño que había estado teniendo diariamente lo hacía pensar que Sting aún podía estar con vida. No sólo podía, ¡él estaba vivo! en el fondo lo sabía, las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en llegar. Además, una persona como Sting jamás moriría tan fácilmente.

En sus sueños, el joven maestro lo llamaba de manera tan natural, que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en la misma habitación. Le decía que estaba vivo y que pronto estaría de regreso. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, por más que cada noche tuviera que despertarse sobresaltado al saber que el muchacho no estaba en el lugar.

Muchas noches despertaba y miraba al rededor en busca del chico rubio, pero después se daba cuenta de que había sido un sueño y volvía a caer en la desesperanza y la melancolía.

Tal vez sin darse cuenta estaba enloqueciendo, creía ver y escuchar cosas que estaba seguro no estaba ni en ese lugar ni en ese momento. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

Suspiró cansado, levantándose de la cama. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, tenía que hacer su último intento por encontrar a Sting.

Si tan sólo supiera por donde comenzar…

Esperó a que la madrugada llegara para que sus compañeros no lo vieran salir y no intentaran detenerlo, ya que por precaución uno de ellos siempre lo acompañaba para cerciorarse de que regresara al gremio antes del anochecer para descansar, y que no pasara día y noche buscándolo.

Sus compañeros estaban preocupados no sólo por la desaparición del maestro del gremio, sino también por él, su apariencia se iba deteriorando con el paso de los días. No había querido comer adecuadamente, por lo que ya comenzaba a verse un pequeño cambio en su peso. Tampoco dormía lo suficiente, por lo que unas notorias ojeras comenzaban a hacerse presentes en sus párpados. Además, durante la batalla, Rogue también había resultado herido, tenía un gran moretón en el ojo derecho, y el brazo izquierdo dislocado, por lo que sus heridas debían ser tratadas con cuidado, por eso sus compañeros insistían constantemente en que descansara y se cuidara. El pelinegro sabía que ellos tenían razón al querer cuidarlo. No obstante, Sting en ese momento era más importante que cualquiera de sus heridas.

Tomó una capa color negro para pasar inadvertido bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, y salió sigilosamente del lugar con rumbo al bosque donde había perdido a su compañero. Tenía la esperanza de que si llegaba a ir más allá que en veces anteriores, tal vez lograse encontrar alguna pista del joven rubio.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí? —preguntó una voz tras de sí, sobresaltándolo—. Se supone que debería estar durmiendo… sabía que lo subestimábamos al proteger su cuarto.

—No podía quedarme en casa sin hacer nada —respondió bastante cansado—. No he dormido en días, posiblemente desde que él desapareció, la culpa no me deja tranquilo, si no lo hubiera dejado solo, tal vez él estaría aquí en este momento.

—¡Todos tuvimos la culpa! —exclamó la pequeña Yukino a modo de regaño—. Todos estábamos ahí, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada para evitar ser separados durante la lucha. Deprimirse no será una solución —sonrió un poco en la oscuridad, levantando la pequeña lámpara que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Era yo quien estaba con él! —chilló golpeando el árbol más cercano con un puño, haciendo que brotara sangre de este—. ¡Yo debí protegerlo! ¡Yo debí haber hecho algo!

La joven a su lado suspiró derrotada, sabía que si lo obligaba a regresar, él volvería a buscar a Sting a primera hora del día, así que no cambiaría mucho la situación. Además, no le gustaba verlo así, cada vez estaba peor y más frustrado, y a cada instante se lastimaba más.

Esta vez no lo detendría, finalmente se había rendido; sabía que él resistiría la búsqueda durante un par de horas si ella le permitía realizarla. Ella confiaba en la fortaleza de Rogue, sabía que el chico estaría bien, pero lo acompañaría por si acaso.

 **(...)**

Su frustración se incrementó cuando Rogue cayó al suelo por tercera vez. víctima de la debilidad por la falta de sueño y comida. El cansancio emocional y físico estaban haciendo estragos en él, quería llevarlo pronto a casa y obligarlo a comer algo y descansar un par de horas aunque tuviera que ponerle algo a la bebida para hacerlo dormir pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Era obvio que él se negaría e insistiría en continuar con su búsqueda. Así que hizo lo único que podía en aquel momento, lo ayudó a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo y dejó que se apoyara en ella para continuar caminando.

—Usted debería descansar —opinó la joven cuando la cuarta vez cayeron ambos al piso al tropezar con la rama de un árbol—. Sé muy bien que puede seguir solo, pero ya no puedo continuar. Necesito un descanso, si seguimos buscándolo de esta manera lo único que lograremos es lastimarnos más.

El joven pareció meditarlo un segundo, por más frustrado y angustiado que estuviera, Yukino había sido de gran ayuda y estaba siendo un gran apoyo. Merecía tomar un descanso, tal vez ella podría recuperarse un poco. Mientras él pensaba en una nueva ruta por seguir, una que no hubieran examinado antes.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol, al cual habían hecho una marca para no perderse en búsquedas anteriores, hicieron una pequeña fogata con unas cuantas ramas que recogieron.

—Intente dormir un rato —le aconsejó la joven de cabello color plata—. Continuaremos la búsqueda cuando salgan los primeros rayos del sol.

El chico no respondió, tan sólo miró al cielo estrellado con un semblante más tranquilo, ¿estaría acaso el joven maestro viendo el mismo cielo cubierto de estrellas que contemplaba él en ese momento?

Las estrellas le recordaban a Sting, él era como la luz de las estrellas, mientras él era como la oscuridad de la noche, ambos siempre estaban juntos y nunca se separaban. Por eso, ver aquellos pequeños puntos luminosos en el cielo le daban paz.

 **(...)**

Se despertó de repente exaltado y confundido, no sabía en donde se encontraba. La casa donde se hallaba no le resultaba conocida, los pisos de madera eran relucientes, y los grandes ventanales dejaban ver un enorme jardín con varios árboles frutales.

—Finalmente despiertas —dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Tu amiga estaba muy preocupada al ver que no despertabas, estabas muy débil, herido y algo enfermo… deberías haber cuidado mejor de ti mismo. Me recuerdas a un pobre payaso que llegó hace poco aquí. También estaba en muy malas condiciones.

Antes de que Rogue pudiera preguntar sobre aquella persona de la que hablaba el anciano, Yukino se hizo presente en la habitación.

—Me alegra que haya despertado —afirmó la chica—. Me tenía muy preocupada, han pasado varias horas desde que nos trajeron y usted ha dormido como un tronco.

—Hace pocos minutos despertó —comentó el hombre sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Le estaba contando sobre un joven tonto e irrespetuoso que llegó hace poco…

—Ese mocoso nos hizo recorrer kilómetros de kilómetros diciéndonos que había bayas rosas por los alrededores. Dijo que las había visto antes de la batalla, pero nunca las encontramos —les contó el hombre—. También nos hizo pensar que al menos de mis nietos lo había mordido una ardilla rabiosa —suspiró intentando mantener la calma—. Tuvimos que correr al hospital más cercano, el cual está a más de dos kilómetros de aquí, y esperar durante horas mientras se le realizaban varios estudios, para terminar por darnos cuenta que no tenía nada.

Yukino se sentó junto a Rogue para escuchar la historia que el viejo tenía para contarles, con suerte, él podía tener alguna señal de Sting… o tal vez, si tenían suerte, él podría ser el joven que describía.

—Lo encontraron casi muerto en medio del bosque, afortunadamente la familia tiene que atravesarlo frecuentemente por trabajo. Entonces mis nietos decidieron traerlo con nosotros —explicó el hombre con una amable sonrisa—. Tenía muchas heridas, y desvariaba por la fiebre. Sudaba mucho y frecuentemente llamaba a un tal… —hizo una pausa intentando recordar el nombre—. Rogue… creo. Hace unos cuantos días despertó —continuó el anciano—, insistía en irse para reunirse con sus compañeros, pero no lo dejamos partir porque sus heridas no están aún del todo curadas y podía terminar más herido, o incluso morir ahí afuera.

En las mejillas del joven de cabellos negros apareció un pequeño sonrojo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el anciano, quien rió fuertemente.

—Supongo que tu eres Rogue, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor una vez que pudo dejar de reír.

—¿Podemos verlo ahora? —preguntó el pelinegro de repente. Sentía una necesidad desesperada por verlo, por saber que realmente lo habían encontrado y que estaba a salvo en aquel lugar.

—Síganme por favor —dijo el hombre, guiándolos por los largos pasillos de la casa.

Cada paso se le hacía cada vez más eterno, tenía ganas de exigirle al anciano que se apresurara. La frustración se incrementaba cada vez más, él quería calmar su corazón, el cual había sufrido una agonía inmensa durante su búsqueda. Quería poder descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que finalmente lo había encontrado, y borrar aquel sentimiento de culpa que lo perseguía constantemente, diciéndole que si él hubiera hecho algo tal vez Sting nunca hubiera sido herido.

Maldijo al anciano en silencio por el resto del camino.

—Es aquí —dijo el hombre deteniéndose súbitamente frente a una puerta—. Pueden pasar, estoy seguro que estará feliz de verlos.

El hombre abrió la puerta con lentitud, dejando ver una pequeña habitación donde descansaba el joven de cabellos rubios.

—¿Qué pasa anciano? —preguntó el muchacho con voz somnolienta—. ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo? ¡Ay! ¡Muero de hambre!

—¡Muchacho irrespetuoso! —se quejó el hombre con enojo—. Tienes visitas —miró a sus visitantes suspirando profundamente—. ¿Él es siempre así o el golpe en la cabeza lo afectó?

Yukino rió por lo bajo asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando que el anciano saliera de la habitación.

Por otro lado, Rogue se acercaba a la cama a paso acelerado. Necesitaba calmarse, saber que realmente Sting el que estaba ahí.

La angustia aún no lo abandonaba del todo, su corazón se agitaba con emociones mezcladas entre la emoción y la desesperación. La desesperanza que había sufrido días anteriores no había desaparecido del todo, aún seguía viva en su corazón, después de todos aquellos días de sueños relacionados con el joven le costaba distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó el joven rubio con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Podrían sacarme de aquí? Este viejo es una tortura… está loco y me da medicinas feas.

Yukino se carcajeó, Sting siempre sería él mismo y así se mostraba siempre frente a los demás, por más que algunas veces esto les molestara. Rogue por otra parte, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, finalmente lo había encontrado, aquellos días llenos de angustia y desesperación habían terminado. A partir de ahora no permitiría que nada más los volviera a separar, los dragones gemelos estaban juntos de nuevo, así como la luz de las estrellas en una noche oscura.

Una vez más su corazón volvía a sentirse tranquilo, todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que tuvo durante los días de desaparición de Sting habían desaparecido por completo. Finalmente se sentía en paz consigo mismo y todos sus miedos se consumieron dejando nada más que un mal recuerdo en su memoria.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios :)**

 **Lo más gracioso de todo es que yo dije: Haré algo pequeño para todos, y casi 12 páginas después terminó el fic XDDDD**

 **En fin, eso fue todo por ahora, pero todavía faltan varios fics por entregar, los cuales iré subiendo poco a poco durante el año, o hasta que termine la lista XDDDD**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki**


End file.
